User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Satele Shan
This proposal is about Satele Shan. What is the Work? The work is about Satle Shan is a Human female Jedi Master and the youngest Jedi to ever become Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Who is he? What has he done? Satele Shan was a Human female who served as the Jedi Order's Grand Master during the Cold War and the Galactic War with the Sith Empire. The daughter of Jedi Knight Tasiele Shan, who was herself a descendant of the legendary Jedi Knights Revan and Bastila Shan, Satele was born on the planet Brentaal IV in the year 3699 BBY. Inheriting her family's strength in the Force, she was inducted into the Jedi Order and became the Padawan of Jedi Master Ngani Zho, though she later traveled to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to study under the Zabrak Battlemaster Kao Cen Darach. It was there that she witnessed the recapture of the planet by the Sith Empire in 3681 BBY, and she escaped to warn the Republic with the help of the smuggler Nico Okarr and a Republic trooper named Jace Malcom at the cost of Darach's life. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Shan was a relatively short woman,though she radiated a sense of power, confidence, and resolute calm throughout her life that was far beyond her short stature.In her youth, Shan—who preferred to be addressed by her first name, even as a Jedi Master—inherited her ancestor Bastila's impatience and impetuousness, though those aspects of her personality were later tempered under the tutelage of Master Dar'Nala. Shan was a powerful presence on the battlefield, and her reputation as one of the greatest heroes of the Republic was directly inspired by her actions in the Battle of Alderaan. Admirable Standar Shan was sworn to serve the Republic, and her devotion to her cause and her selflessness drove her to give up the chance at a normal life and a family when she had her son, Theron. This same sense of duty, coupled with her fear of the dark side's corrupting influence, had caused her to break off her relationship with Theron's father several months earlier. Shan recognized that she would do everything in her power to protect her son, and, coupled with the powers and responsibilities she possessed as a Jedi and a Republic hero, she believed the risk was too great and therefore gave Theron to Ngani Zho. Zho himself was a paternal figure to Shan, who felt that he was the only person she could trust enough to tell about her pregnancy. Of all of his many students, Zho felt that Shan was the one who made him the most proud,and she was greatly saddened by her Master's passing.However, despite her Jedi teachings and devotion to placing the galaxy's needs above her own, Shan deeply regretted ending her relationship with Jace Malcom and giving up her son, and the memories that were dredged up after meeting her son as his mother for the first time were still painful even twenty-six years later. By the end of the Great Galactic War, Shan was still struggling with her impatience and strongly distrusted the Sith, leading her to aggressively attack Darth Baras when she discovered that the Sith's peace negotiations were a sham. However, over the course of the next few weeks, Shan was confronted with the hypocrisy of her former Master Dar'Nala's efforts to disrupt the Treaty of Coruscant and realized how Dar'Nala herself had become consumed by the very emotions that she had taught Shan to resist. As a result, Shan came to believe that the current peace was the best possible thing for the galaxy at the time and dedicated herself to doing good as she traveled the galaxy after the end of the war. As a Jedi Master and later Grand Master, Shan possessed a warm demeanor and an approachable personality, holding herself equal to even the youngest Padawans of the Order. However, Shan's outward attitude belied her true determination and strength of will,and the sense of authority that her voice conveyed could bring even the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military to a halt. Shan was renowned for her wisdom and considered by many to be the Order's voice and conscience, and her prowess in battle and experience with the dangers of the dark side made her both a wise teacher and a powerful warrior. Final Venidict I say yes, she is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal